In Extremity
by pandorabox82
Summary: Penelope has an unexpected visitor at her support group one evening. Will she be able to help this lost soul?


Penelope finished setting up the chairs for her support group. The numbers rarely varied, but still she set out an extra chair on the off chance that someone new might join them. Once that task was finished, she set up the snacks for the evening: Oreos, bottled water, and coffee. Sighing a little as she looked around, she took her seat and waited for the others to arrive. The others filed in, taking their seats in the circle and soon everyone was there. Then, she saw her, standing hesitantly on the threshold of the door.

Smiling kindly, Penelope motioned her into the room and then patted the open seat next to her. She was surprised when Chief Strauss nodded and claimed the chair, scooting it a smidgen closer to her. "All right, everyone, welcome. I hope that you had a good week since last we met. Is there anyone that would like to go first tonight?"

Alan nodded and began to tell his story, and from the corner of her eye, she watched Strauss nod in response, biting her lip and sniffling every so often. Unconsciously, she reached over and covered her hand. Strauss took hold of it, squeezing almost painfully at times as the others shared. When their time was over, the others left in pairs or alone as usual, yet still Strauss lingered.

"May I get you anything, Ma'am?" she finally asked, sitting back down next to her.

"No, Ms. Garcia. I just need a moment to collect myself." Penelope felt her heart lurch a little at the forlorn sound in her voice and she wrapped an arm around the woman's shoulders, drawing her close. A choked sob tore from her throat and Penelope enclosed her in a tight hug, letting the woman cry on her shoulder.

"Ma'am. Erin, would you like to go talk somewhere?" She kept her voice low, gentle, knowing that soothing tones helped so much in situations like this. While Penelope didn't know the sorrow that ate Erin's (and she couldn't think of her any other way, now) heart, she knew that she had to comfort her somehow.

"I don't want to impose, Pe-Penelope." The hesitant stutter endeared her all the more to Penelope and she shook her head, rubbing Erin's back softly.

"It wouldn't be an imposition, I promise." Pulling away to look at the woman, she wiped away the tears that wetted Erin's cheeks and smiled a little. Erin finally nodded and she felt her smile widen as she hugged the woman once more. "So, I just need to get the snacks cleaned up and then we can head out to the coffee shop down the road. Would you like to help me?"

"Yes." They stood and she led her over to the snack table, handing her the water bottles.

"Those go in the case under the table, please." Erin silently nodded and knelt, arranging the bottles in the case as Penelope handed them to her. "If you want to put the Oreos back in the bag, I need to go dump the coffee out."

Taking the pot over to the sink, she dumped out the contents and washed it out with water. Turning it upside down on the towel provided, she made her way back to Erin and took a deep breath. "Are you ready to go?"

There was a sweet quality to Erin's voice that she had never noticed before and she cocked her head to the side as she smiled. "Yeah, we are. Did you drive here?"

"No, I had Anderson drive me. I've found that I don't like driving anymore."

Penelope wondered what kept her from driving, but didn't want to push her further than she was willing to go. "I'll drive us, then." Erin nodded and they moved in tandem to the door. "I think I'm going to get a large tea tonight. I need to be up early to finish up a couple searches for Sam's team. Did you know that they're in Puerto Rico right now?"

"I thought I heard something about that. It was the first time that they've asked for our help on a case. It must be rather bad if they've done that."

"I hate looking at the pictures they send me." She got in the car and waited for Erin to follow suit. Once she had her belt buckled, Penelope started the car and drove the few blocks to the all night café. "If I could change one thing about my job it would be the pictures."

"There's something worse than pictures," Erin whispered and Penelope felt her heart lurch a little. The sorrow in her voice carved away any lingering resentment she had towards the woman and she pulled into a parking spot, turning off the car.

"Would you feel comfortable talking about it?"

"Maybe, to you. But let's go inside, I didn't realize it would still be this cold in April."

Penelope nodded and they got out. She was surprised when Erin reached out for her hand, but did not begrudge the woman holding onto it as they went inside. "So, what would you like?" she asked as they stepped up to the counter.

"I'll take a large caramel mint mocha hot chocolate with extra whipped cream and sprinkles, please," she told the barista and then motioned with her head to Penelope.

"And I'll take a large chai tea."

"That will be $7.25, please," the barista said and before Penelope could get her wallet out, Erin had whipped out her credit card and handed it over. Taking the number from his hand, Penelope led them over to a secluded booth and sat down, sliding all the way in. Erin copied her motion and leaned her back against the window, staring at Penelope.

"So, what brought you by tonight?"

"The Director wanted me to do AA. He doesn't know about the accident, though, or why I took to drinking. Then I remembered that you do a support group for victims like me, and I told him I already had a place to go, a place that would help me. I'm placing a lot of faith in you, Penelope, to keep my confidences."

"What happens in group, stays in group, I promise." Reaching across the table, she covered Erin's hand with hers and squeezed softly. "Would it make you feel more at ease if I told you my story first?"

"A little, perhaps."

Their drinks came and she thanked the waiter before wrapping her hand around the mug. "So, I was a bit of a wild child. My friends called me Siren, since there wasn't anything I couldn't coax them into doing, even if it got us into trouble. I had already broken curfew earlier in the week, so my parents were not too happy with me. Then, I had the extreme stupidity to break curfew again.

"I didn't make it home until after three in the morning. My parents were gone and there was a message on the phone to call the police. My world ended that night, cut short by a drunk driver. Oh, don't get me wrong, I love where I am now, but I might have gotten there an honest way had I not been so selfish."

"Oh, Penelope, I never knew…" Erin took a sip of her sugary confection and lowered her eyes to look at the table. "I lost my son two years ago this coming May. Gerald was driving him to play practice when some young girl blew through a stop sign at seventy miles an hour. My Samuel never stood a chance, really." Her breathing hitched and she sipped at her drink, trying to stop her tears.

"Erin, you're safe here with me, it's okay to cry for what you lost." Penelope reached over and rubbed the other woman's shoulder.

"Thank you, but not in public." Penelope nodded and Erin took a deep breath. "So, the hospital called me at work. Your team was dealing with the serial killer in California at the time, remember?" She nodded again, and a pained smile flickered across Erin's face. "That was a horrid case. Anyway, the hospital called me down, that there wasn't much time left for Sam. I can't remember the drive there, or much of anything about that day save the awful beeping of machines and the bandages wrapped around Sam's face. It wasn't him, Penelope, it was just some awful shell.

"The doctor had to sedate me, and I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to him. I failed as a mother, Penelope, by not telling him how much I loved him before he went to Heaven." A single tear escaped her eye and Penelope watched it roll down her cheek to splash on the table. "It became easy to drink to quiet the demons then. But you see, the demons find ways to speak louder and so I drank more to drown them. And then I started drinking on the job. It was foolish, and reckless, and stupid. But I missed him so much and I failed him so badly…"

A harsh sob tore from her throat and Penelope knew that this mortified her. Moving around to the other side of the booth, she scooted close to Erin, waiting for Erin to make the first move. She did so by leaning against Penelope, resting her head on her shoulder. "You didn't fail him, Erin. He knew how much you love him."

"So, here we are. Me, alone and scared. You, holding all the power."

"Oh honey, please know I won't use this against you. Please trust me." Erin took a long time, but then she nodded hesitantly. "Does Hotch even know about what happened to your son?"

"No. There was no one I could tell. My church family thinks I'm doing fine, since I'm really good at putting up a façade."

"Now that I know that, Erin, I am going to call you on it in group, okay?" Once more she nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Gerald and I separated last May, about that same time I tried rehab for the first time. The judge is going to sign the divorce papers in three weeks."

It seemed as if the woman had become a font of honesty once the lid had been removed. "Oh, and do you have anywhere to go? I don't want you to be alone tonight, after everything you shared. Being vulnerable can hurt a lot and makes us do rash things sometimes."

"I'll be fine on my own."

"No, you won't be. I speak from experience. Come home with me. I'm rather lonely at the moment, anyway, since Kevin and I broke up." She smiled a little at Erin, waiting for her to respond.

"I don't want to impose, Penelope."

"It would be no imposition, Erin." Finally, the other woman nodded and they finished their drinks in silence, occasional sniffles coming from Erin. As soon as Penelope was finished with her tea, she sat back and looked at Erin. The woman looked so broken and Penelope felt her heart soften all the more. "Is there anything we can get before I head to my apartment? Ice cream, chips, anything?"

"No. Opening your home to me is more than enough." Penelope nodded and they stood, going to the door. Once in the car, she drove quickly home, waiting for Erin to say something more. Nothing was forthcoming and she parked her car with a sigh. Getting out, she waited on the stoop for Erin to join her. "May I hold your hand once more? I've found that touch eases the cravings."

"All you had to do was ask," Penelope said kindly, reaching out for her. Erin clasped her hand tightly and they went inside. "I'm up on the third floor. Would you like to take the stairs or the elevator?"

"The elevator, please. My knees are a little weak at the moment." She led Erin over to the elevator and pressed the button. As they waited, Erin moved a little closer to Penelope, seeming to need the contact. "I just wish there was some hope in my life," she murmured.

The doors opened and Penelope guided her inside, pressing the three button. "Erin Strauss, do not talk like that. There is always some small point of hope in all our lives. Sometimes it just takes a little digging to find it. Do not give up so easily."

"I'll try, Penelope."

"And I'll stick by your side, okay? Do you have a sponsor, or someone you can confide in?" Erin shook her head. "That means you've been going it alone for too long." The elevator stopped on her floor and they got out. Thankfully, her apartment was just down the hall and she opened the door for them. "That's it, let me see your phone."

"Why?"

"Because I am going to program my number in there. Do you have any speed-dial contacts?" Erin shook her head. "Good, because I'm going to be number one there. And anytime you feel like you're going to shatter, or take a drink, or just need someone to listen, you are going to call me and let me know what you're going through."

"Why?" The simple question threw Penelope and she led Erin over to the sofa, pulling her down to sit next to her.

"Because you need someone to listen to you. You need a friend who won't judge you or look down on you. I can bet you have that in your life already, which is why you have to put on a façade at church." Penelope held out her hand and Erin placed her phone on her palm. "Just give me a moment."

She smiled as she saw the lockscreen wallpaper, which was a picture of Erin and her girls. Calling up the contacts app, she quickly added her information, including her cell number, office number, home number, and both of her email addresses. Then she added her cell number to Erin's favorites list. "Thank you."

"Any time, Erin. It's what friends do for each other."

"Well, then you might as well add me to your contact list."

Penelope smiled widely, knowing that this odd friendship was going to be two-sided. Taking out her own phone, she added all of Erin's information, getting her to reveal her home number, personal email, and birthday. "I'm glad you trust me so much."

"I have to trust someone, Penelope. I have never heard a bad thing said about your ability to keep confidences. I hope that this proves true in the end."

"It will, I promise." Penelope set their phones on the coffee table and then slipped her feet out of her heels. "Would you like a glass of water or anything?"

"Water does sound nice. Where is your bathroom?"

"It's the closed door in my bedroom. Sorry about the mess, I wasn't exactly planning on company this evening."

Erin nodded and stood, stepping out of her shoes before she made her way to the bathroom. When she was gone, Penelope pulled out the water pitcher from the fridge and poured two glasses before refilling it. Setting them on the coffee table, she went into the bedroom and got out two nightgowns, setting them on the bed. Then she pulled out a blanket and pillow for her stay on the sofa.

"Penelope?" The bathroom door slid open a crack and she perked up a little. "Do you have any…"

"They're in the cupboard under the sink, hun. And here, put on this nightgown. We're going to watch a movie before heading off to sleep. You need to laugh a little tonight."

"Thank you."

Penelope smiled and she pulled off her clothes, hanging up her dress before taking off her bra and then tugging the nightie over her head. Going out to the living room, she queued up _History of the World: Part I_ on Netflix and sat down, waiting for Erin.

"Is everything okay?" she asked when Erin sat next to her, curling her legs up under her.

"Besides embarrassing myself twice today? Everything's fine."

"My period always starts at the most inconvenient time, too. Now, when the movie is over, I'm going to take the sofa, and you can have the bed for the night. No arguing."

Erin laughed a little. "You're worse than my mother was," she said softly. "There was no arguing with her, either."

"I see." Penelope started the movie and they focused on the absurdity on screen. At some point, Erin leaned over and rested against Penelope, her breathing evening out until it came soft and steady. Once the movie was over, Penelope gently shook her awake. "Hun, you can't sleep here, the sofa isn't big enough."

"Okay." Without protest, she let Penelope lead her over to the bed and crawled under the covers. "Stay with me until I fall asleep again?"

There was something so tender about Erin's voice and she nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed. Gently, she smoothed Erin's hair, not knowing how else to soothe or comfort her. It only took a few moments and she was sleeping once more and Penelope smiled. Somehow, she knew this was the beginning of a wonderful friendship.


End file.
